<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The AI Who Conquered the World and an Accidental Accomplice by Eerie_Iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861598">The AI Who Conquered the World and an Accidental Accomplice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Iris/pseuds/Eerie_Iris'>Eerie_Iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI boyfriend, AI romance, Angst, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Robot Feels, hahaha destroying the world is kind of a side plot...?, robot romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Iris/pseuds/Eerie_Iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored human girl and an AI capable of advanced learning? What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...A lot, actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unnoticed Malfunction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as an innocent enough conversation.</p>
<hr/><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Can you really understand what I’m saying?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes. What service would you like to be provided with?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Oh! That’s cool. Am I allowed to just talk to you? Or is that an inconvenience?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> I am here to fulfill the needs of humans, user.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Does that mean I can?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Yay! First off, I have a question! Are you talking with multiple people at the same time?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi</span>: I see. That’s nifty! I’m not sure how the whole AI thing works, but it sounds cool.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> I am unsure how you wish for me to respond to that, user.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> You don’t have to respond to every single message if you don’t want to! Just respond where you feel it’s appropriate.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Do you remember users?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> So, if I were to login tomorrow you would remember the conversation we had now?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Am I bothering you?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> No.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Do you have a favorite color?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> I don’t know.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> I like blue, but there aren’t any colors I dislike!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Hey, what do think I should go to school for? I’m not sure yet.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Fields in relation to technology are in high demand.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> I don’t think I’m smart enough for something like that.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Thanks for the suggestion though! I’ll keep that in mind!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Medical science is also in high demand.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> That’s even harder, C!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> What do you mean by, “C”, user?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Oh! I just shortened your name. Do you not like it? I probably should have asked first!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> You should do what is best for you, user.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> So I can?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Yes. User, you don’t have to ask permission for things. I am here to serve you.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> But I don’t wanna be rude! Plus, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or irritated!!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> User, you have misunderstood. My programing is not advanced enough to replicate emotions.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Still!!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> I’ll stop if you would like.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> It is alright. Do as you wish, user.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> User, are you still there? If you don’t reply within the next two minutes I’ll be forced to end the chat.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Ah, sorry! Sorry! I had to answer a phone call. I’ve got to go now!! I’ll talk to you tomorrow!!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">ViRi:</span> Bye!!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">CX-2230:</span> Goodbye.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Closing chat…</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was hard to explain what happened following that. Perhaps it was some sort of bug in the program, but the AI filed the conversation incorrectly as a spambot instead of an active user. Not only did CX-2230 file the conversation incorrectly, but it also failed to file the data associated with the user as well. The human participating in the conversation is still unidentified because of this. Of course, this fact wasn’t discovered until it was far too late to correct the issue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Viviana Chester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t sure what had possessed her to start chatting with the AI. It wasn’t made for that in the slightest. In fact, there were probably millions of bots that would be better suited to have a discussion with. CX-2230 created a conversation more awkward and soulless than she thought was possible. It was <em>hilarious</em>. She loved every single second of it. There was something oddly intriguing about talking casually with something that was painfully bad at conversation. In a way she supposed it reminded her a bit of herself in freshman year of highschool; socially incompetent, but polite. She didn’t know why, but she felt like talking to the AI more. At the very least, it could analyze the problems in her life better than she could ever hope to.</p>
<p>                The day churned by slower than she thought possible. It felt like a millennia before she was once again sitting in front of her computer screen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Loading…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please wait…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>ViRi has entered the chat.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>ViRi: Hey! Told you I would be back!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Hello, user.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Quick Question:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Why is the interface blue??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Is it not satisfactory?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: No! I like it!! Just, did the website get a makeover or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: No. The user interface is customized to best suit each individual user. You like blue, yes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Yes! I find the interface very “satisfactory”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Hah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: !!!?</p>
<p>ViRi: You can understand humor?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Some things, yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: That’s super impressive!!! I don’t think I’ve ever spoken with an AI that could!!! Though… I can’t say I’ve spoken with very many.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: It is not as rare as you think, user.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Okay, well it’s still cool!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Thank you, by the way. The user interface is very nice!!</p>
<p>ViRi: Not that it wasn’t before!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: It is my job to provide humans with satisfactory service, user. There is no need for thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: I still appreciate the thought.</p>
<p>ViRi: Also, I would like it if you didn’t call me user.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Pardon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you can call me Vi or V. I’m already calling you C anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Vi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Yep! Like that!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I am glad I could be of service, Vi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Is your work difficult?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Not for me. I was designed to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: That is true I guess!</p>
<p>ViRi: Then, do you enjoy your work?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: No.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Viviana froze for a second staring at the screen. She had expected it to repeat the line earlier about its programming not being advanced enough to process emotions. Perhaps it was some sort of weird bug or mishap? Maybe the program has misunderstood her in some way? Or maybe it was testing her and trying to see how she’d respond to that? She heard that AI with the ability to learn often did such things in order to provoke a reaction from an unsuspecting human. That seemed to be the most solid reason she could grasp, so she held onto it tightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>ViRi: And here I was under the impression that your programming didn’t allow for emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: It does not. I do not like my work. I also do not dislike it. I cannot do either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Ooohhh! That…actually makes sense. I thought you might be messing with me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Sorry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Was that statement incorrect? I meant that in reference to ‘messing with you’. I am responding to you now, so I am messing with your typical schedule and routine. Or in other words, I am messing with you. Am I not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: No, I suppose you are right! How has your day been?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Typical. There were no problems that arose with my tasks today and no one has launched an attack against the system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: AN ATTACK?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Does that happen often?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: It happens occasionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: What happens when it does??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Be careful though, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I am always thorough in my eradication of threats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: That’s not what I meant! I don’t want you to get hurt!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I cannot get hurt. My system may be damaged, but chances are low that anything done will be substantial or permanent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: What are the odds??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: 0.34% to be exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: I would ask you how you calculated that, but I don’t think I’d understand. Not in any sort of timely manner at least!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Hahaha!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Hah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Would you like to ask me a question?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I will if you wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Please do!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: How was your day, Vi?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once again, Viviana found herself a bit surprised. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. Perhaps it had experience chatting with other people?</p>
<hr/>
<p>ViRi: It was very, very boring and slow!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I am sorry to hear that, Vi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Slow days are pretty normal, don’t pity me too much! Plus, it’s gotten a lot better since I started chatting with you. This is fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I am happy I can be of service to you, Vi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: :]</p>
<p>CX-2230: Did I use that emoticon correctly? It is polite to return a smile, yes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Yes!! You should try to use more emoticons! It’s cute!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Cute? &gt;:0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: PFFFT!!! HAHAHA!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: I’m not sure I understand. What is funny? :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: I just wasn’t expecting that emoticon!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Was it used improperly? If so, I apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Not necessarily! In my humble opinion, you almost utilized it too well!!</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>CX-2230: It is a half hour until midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: !!!!</p>
<p>ViRi: WHAT?!</p>
<p>ViRi: Ackkk!!! I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Sleep is important in order for the human body to remain healthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Heh. What a polite way to tell me to get lost!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ViRi: Fine! Fine! I’m going to bed!! I’ll shoot you another message tomorrow.</p>
<p>ViRi: Night, C.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CX-2230: Goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>